College Life
by Hiddlestoner1998
Summary: Human college AU. Team Freewill and friends go to college. Sam, Dean and Cas are room-mates. Rated M for language and smut. Destiel Sabriel Dean/Cas Sam/Gabriel Charlie/Gilda
1. Chapter 1

**Credit to Kripke, not my characters *sadly***

"Can't believe we're room-mates, Sammy," Dean chuckled as he and his brother dragged the last of their things to their dorm room. Apparently, there was a third guy they'd be sharing with, not that they'd met him yet.

"I bet Charlie's happy that she's rooming with Gilda," Sam chuckled as he referred to the girl that was like their little sister and her girlfriend.

"Jo's rooming with Pam, and she's actually quite happy about that," Dean grinned as he kicked open the door. The dorms were so much dorms as small apartments. They had a toilet, a sink and everything, but the showers were down the corridor. They even had a small kitchen and a living room (not that the kitchen would be used much). The bedroom was one large room with three single beds, but Dean didn't care, because they were at _college_.

"It's gonna be an absolutely hilarious year," Sam chuckled as the pair unpacked. They'd said goodbye to their dad back home, and Dean had driven them here in his Baby, the two of them singing badly the whole way.

"Yep," the door swung open and they turned to face the newest addition.

"Hey," the pile of moving boxes said, his voice surprisingly deep, and Dean hastened to help him before he dropped everything. "Thanks. I'm Castiel Novak."

"Hey, Cas. Dean and Sam Winchester," Dean smiled at the smaller boy.

"Brothers?" he asked, nodding at the two of them, and Sam nodded with a grin.

"Hey, nice dorm!" a familiar shout came from behind Cas. The Winchesters shared eyerolls before turning to greet their friends.

"Charlie," Dean laughed, hugging her.

"College, Winchester!" she winked at him. "Who's your roomie?"

"Sammy, and Cas Novak," Dean explained.

"Hey, Cas!" the red-head yelled, and he looked half-amused half-terrified when he reappeared from the bedroom. "You Gabe Novak's younger brother?"

"Yep," Cas winced, but his eyes were sparkling.

"Campus trickster," Charlie answered Sam's questioning look. "Oh, and this is Gilda."

She introduced them to the kinda shy brunette at her side, who smiled warmly at everyone.

"Hey! You guys wanna go get coffee?" Jo walked in, her new room-mate beside her.

"I'm caffeine depraved!" Pamela called, pretending to swoon.

"God, I'm sorry, Cas," Dean murmured to the student. "You wanna come with?"

"Sure," the Novak grinned, and followed the group down to the coffee shop on campus.

"What you guys been up to over the holidays?" Jo asked as they settled around a larger table.

"LARPing," Charlie announced grandly.

"Live action role-play," her roomie explained. "Where she met me, a fairy princess. She was a wonderful queen."

"And Dean was my knight in shining armour," the elder Winchester coughed and blushed when everyone turned to look at him in shock.

"Charlie, you promised," he growled when he noticed Sam was choking on his coffee.

"Oopsie," the red-head smirked over at him. "That's for walking in on us. Don't come a-knockin' when the tent's a-rockin'. Didn't your parents teach you manners, Winchester?"

"How rude," Cas mocked. "Interrupting a queen and a princess. How could you, Dean?"

"Oh, my God. You have a roomie with sense!" Charlie cheered.

"Only the one," Dean shot a mischievous grin at Sam, and the younger Winchester flashed one of his infamous bitch-faces.

"Studying law. Are you suicidal, Sam?" Jo shook her head in mock-shame.

"Mechanical engineering?" he looked at her and his brother, who just shrugged.

"Computer programming," Charlie high-fived a laughing Gilda.

"I'm studying Physics," Cas offered.

"Chemistry and Biology," Pam grinned.

"Damn, only got Jo to help me with my homework," Dean smirked.

"Don't look at me, Winchester," she warned. "I'm only helping you on partner projects."

"Damn," he was still smiling, though.

"Gonna be fun. Especially as we've got English together," Gilda held up the schedules she'd been comparing. "_All _of us. Sam, Cas and me are together, because we're younger than you. Pam, Charlie, Jo and Dean are all in the same class."

"I'm gonna miss you, jail-bait," Charlie sighed mournfully, her eyes twinkling.

"Have fun with the know-it-all, Cas," Dean chuckled.

"Jerk," Sam muttered.

"Bitch," his brother winked. Everyone else just laughed.

"Okay, weekend. Come to my dorm. I have junk-food and video games, plus beer I managed to smuggle," Charlie announced.

"Fucking love you, Charlie," Dean chuckled.

"I know," she blew him a kiss. "Cas, you're invited, too."

"Thanks," he smiled warmly, surprised and grateful to be included - none of his old friends had come to this college.

"Your English class is the same as your Maths," Gilda chuckled. "So we'll have at least one other person in our class."

"That's good news," Dean sighed. He hated filler classes. "RE?"

"You're with me, Winchester," Pam high-fived him. "And Jo and Charlie are together. The three kids are together."

"Only a year younger," Sam reminded her.

"I know," she winked at him, and the giant Winchester blushed. "Don't look it though, Sammy. You're fucking huge."

"Tell me about it," his younger brother being larger than him was still a bit of a sore spot for Dean, and it showed in his voice.

"You're still the prettier brother," Charlie cooed, pinching his cheek, and he blushed, swatting her hand away. "Oh, come on, Winchester. You've had guys and girls panting at your door. You _are _pretty."

"He takes most of them in, too," Jo chuckled.

"Guys _and _girls?" Cas queried. The Winchester's face was burning.

"Yeah, I'm bi, alright?" he muttered, daring Cas to say anything.

"I don't have a problem with it! Just ... surprised me," Cas held up in hands in surrender.

"Wait! My gaydar is ticking!" Charlie looked at the blue-eyed teen, who suddenly seemed embarassed. "You gay, Cas?"

"How do you do that?" Pam gasped when he nodded.

"I can sense other gays," Charlie said smugly. She definitely wasn't sharing her secrets, which made Cas laugh. "Just ... can tell."

"Idiot," Pam chuckled. "Wanna go out and enjoy the last of the sun before we're locked up in class?"

"You got it," the group finished their coffee and joined the countless other students that sprawled out on the grass.

"Eugh, I'm grateful I've got a job with Bobby at the garage. I'd hate to work in a coffee shop," Dean frowned.

"See you in work on Saturday, Dean. My dorm on Sunday. Everyone, share dorm numbers!" Charlie clapped her hands and produced a writing pad and pen from her bag.

"We're 42," Dean announced, and she scribbled it down.

"We're 26," Jo said, looking at Pam for confirmation, and her room-mate nodded.

"And we're 28," Gilda grinned.

"I think we can remember that," Cas chuckled.

"No, we can't," Dean held out a hand for a page, and the red-head laughed but handed him the list. She copied it out, one per room, and tossed her notebook back into the rucksack she was carrying for whatever reason.

"I'll see you in the coffee shop every day after class, because you can guarantee this caffeine junkie needs her hits," Pam grinned. "Usually more than once a day."

"Amen to that," Dean murmured, and she laughed.

After enjoying the last of the sun, they unwillingly got up and said their goodbyes before returning to their dorms to finish organising their things.

"I'm sorry for myself in the morning," Dean directed his words at Cas. "I don't think I'm quite human until I've had caffeine."

"Me, too," the younger student chuckled.

"Am I the only one who's okay in the mornings?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Weirdo," his brother muttered as he stripped out of his clothe. He slipped under the covers of his bed as the other two did the same, and he yawned, the moving-in finally catching up to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean hit his alarm in the morning, wanting to curl up back in bed. But it wouldn't be good to be late on his first day, so he wrapped a towel around his waist and tossed his boxers into his laundry basket. He had the sense to grab soap and shampoo, and he discovered her was one of the first in the showers. He showered fairly quickly, just long enough to enjoy it, before he was heading back to his dorm.

"Hey, Dean," Cas's sleepy voice came from beside him as the younger teenager went for his shower. His hair was even more messy than normal, and his voice was still rough with sleep. He was blinking sleep from his eyes, trying not to squint.

"Hey, Cas," Dean barely managed a smile before he was slipping back into their room, digging through his clothes. Jeans, an AC DC shirt and his leather jacket were thrown on before he was tossing his bag over his shoulder (it had all his books in it because he couldn't be bothered to sort them out, plus a handful of pens, pencils, an eraser and a pencil sharpener).

He had English first, so he detoured and grabbed four coffees and slid into class just on time. He took his place between Jo and Charlie.

"Thank you," Charlie gasped as he handed out the coffee. "Didn't have time."

"I knew you wouldn't," he grinned as Pam cradled her coffee like it was made of gold. Then the teacher strode in and started handing copies of "Of Mice and Men" while Dean tried not to groan at the sight of that god-damn novel (he'd had to study it in high-school, too).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Coffee shop," Pam announced when the day was over.

"That was shit," Dean muttered. "Why was I excited to come here again?"

"I can give you a reason, Winchester. Saturday night. Party," Charlie grinned at him as they caught sight of Cas, Gilda and Sam at a table.

"College is amazing!" Sam said excitedly as they sat down.

"I think he's at the wrong college," Cas muttered, prompting a high-five from Dean and a bitch-face from Sam.

"It's _alright_," Pam allowed. "Party this Saturday night, guys. Meet at dorm 42 and we'll go from there."

"Hell, yeah," Sam grinned.

"Who's party is it?" Dean asked.

"Mine," a lazy voice drawled as a small golden-haired teen dropped into an empty chair.

"Hey, Gabe," Cas greeted his brother.

"Hey, bro," the trickster chuckled. "How many family members are gonna come here? Balthazar, Anna, now you ... does it never end?"

"Cousins?" Dean asked, and the two Novaks nodded.

"Well, see you at the party," Gabriel didn't bother sticking around, just popped a lollipop in his mouth and sauntered off.

"He's wierd, but you get used to him," Cas shrugged. "Balthazar's a bit of a flirt, like Anna."

"Anna Milton?" Sam queried, and his room-mate nodded. "She was in my class. Kept smiling at me."

"If she really likes you, she'll speak to you at the party on Saturday, or even before," Cas chuckled. "But she's not that persistent if you say no."

His phone buzzed, and he looked at it curiously, confused when he saw that it was from Gabe.

_Who was that gorgeous moose you were with? _- Gabe

_The huge one? _- Cas

_That's the one. Name? Room-number? Single? - _Gabe

_Shouldn't you start by asking if he's gay? _- Cas

_He's bi, like his brother. I can tell. Now, other details please._ - Gabe

_His name is Sam Winchester, he's in my room, 42, and I think he's single. _- Cas

_May be dropping by your dorm room, little bro. If I do, get the hint and leave. Hopefully take the Winchester you've got the hots for. - _Gabe

_What?! I do not like Dean. _- Cas

_Bro, don't deny it. I'm your brother, remember? I know when you're crushing on a guy. And you like Dean. _ Gabe

_So what if I do? He's my room-mate. Plus, I can't DO anything, we share a room with his brother. Plus, it would be really awkward if he didn't like me. _- Cas

_I'll deal with the younger Winchester, trust me;) And make a move at the party on Saturday. If it goes wrong, he probably won't remember or can pretend he doesn't. If something happens, good for you. _- Gabe

_You really like Sam? _- Cas

_He's fucking gorgeous. What's he studying? _- Gabe

_Law _- Cas

_Smarts make me swoon. Kali was studying to be a neurosurgeon. Too bad we broke up. _- Gabe

_Too bad if you don't manage to actually hook up with Sam. You know as soon as Balthazar sees him, he's done for, right? He's just his type. - Cas_

_Shit, you're right. I'll warn Bal and Anna off. _- Gabe

_Might be too late for Anna. They've got a class together and she kept looking and smiling, apparently. _- Cas

_The bitch. I'll talk to her. _- Gabe

"Who's that?" Dean asked curiously, nodding at the phone.

"Gabriel," Cas chuckled, pocketing his phone.

"Why? He was just here," Sam tilted his head.

"Asking about someone," Cas grinned.

"I'm going back to the dorm," Dean announced. "Got homework."

He said goodbye to his friends and returned to his dorm. It was quite hot, thanks to the sun, so he stripped off his shirt and lay on the living room floor in just his jeans, his books in front of him as he chewed on his pen.

He was still working when Cas came back, announcing he had homework, too. He could have sworn that the younger student's breath had caught when he walked in, but maybe that was just his imagination.

"What homework?" he enquired.

"Maths," Cas frowned, lying beside him and looking at his book. "Oh, tis is easy!"

"Smart-ass," Dean muttered as he returned to his English analysis essay, his eyes flicking over the "Of Mice and Men" extract.

"Aww, you guys look like you're on a study date," Sam cooed when he walked in.

"Whatever, Sammy," Dean chuckled, finishing his English and starting his Mechanical Engineering. He propped himself up on his elbows, sighing in pleasure when he stretched out the muscles in his back. He definitely didn't imagine the hitch in Cas's breathing, and he arched his eyebrows at the smaller man.

"You ... you have dimples in your back," Cas sounded a little breathless. Dean just smirked and settled back to his homework, trying not to smile at the smaller man's cute crush on him.

Cas could feel his face burning when he blurted out that he'd noticed the dimples at the small of Dean's back, either side of his spine. Then he noticed Dean's small smile, and felt a bit better. He was just glad Sam hadn't heard what he'd said.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Dean yawned when he'd finished his homework and saw it was half eleven. Then he realised Cas had fallen asleep next to him, head on his arms. Dean nudged him awake, and smiled at his sleepy confusion.

"Come on, bed," he helped Cas get up, before slipping into the bathroom. He tossed his clothes aside and crawled into bed. He watched Cas's outline slip into the bathroom, heard the lock slide across.

He was in there for about ten minutes, and Dean could have sworn he heard a low moan before the door swung open again. He tried not to blush at what he'd heard, but he felt the burn in his cheeks.

"Goodnight," Cas murmured softly.

"Goodnight," Dean whispered, before turning on his side, eyes closing.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean bit his lip, hunching over his book as he took notes. Pam was scribbling next to him as their teacher spoke, her writing slender and curling. It made Dean wonder how the hell she could write so fast and neatly - his writing was blocky and neat but nowhere near as ornate as hers. He tapped on the laptop they'd been given for research, brow furrowing as he studied the page of questions and information.

"What'd you get for four?" he mouthed, and Pam tilted her book slightly so he could read. He hurriedly copied her answer, muttering his thanks, and got a smile in return. The week had passed surprisingly quickly, and this was his last class before the weekend ahead. He was working with Charlie at Bobby's garage tomorrow, then it was the party later that night. Well, Gabe was taking everyone to a pub where he knew the owner, so they'd be the only customers for that night.

Finally, the bell rang and he dropped his notepad back into his rucksack before he and Pam nearly sprinted from the room. It was an unspoken agreement that the friends met up at the end of each day at the coffee shop. Caffeine was crucial to their survival, as well as living off the ready-meals and take-out food that Dean kept in ready supply in his dorm room.

"Hey, Pam, can I ask you something?" Dean blurted before they walked in. She looked at him, waiting, as he awkwardly fidgeted. "Do you think Cas, um, likes me?"

"No shit, Winchester," she snorted. "That kid can't keep his eyes off you."

"What do you think I should do?" Dean had never felt more awkward in his life. God knew he hated talking about things like this. It was just _asking _for a chick-flick moment.

"If you don't like him, don't encourage him. If you do, well, that's your move," Pam chuckled before they joined the others at the table. Sure enough, Dean felt the tell-tale burn of Cas's eyes on him, and he tried not to fidget.

"So, be at yours for nine? Gabe's texting the details out," Charlie asked.

"Yep," Dean nodded.

"Be safe, kids," Jo chuckled.

"You're only a year older than us," Sam huffed. "And a foot shorter."

"Stop using your height, it's not fair," Jo argued. Cas checked his phone when it buzzed, and saw it was Gabriel.

_Hell's Angel club is where we're going. Bring the younger Winchester. _- Gabe

_Thanks, and sure thing. He's going anyway. _- Cas

_Good. _- Gabe

Cas smiled slightly as he put his phone away.

"Have fun at work tomorrow," he said to Dean and Charlie, and they both groaned in horror.

"I get to look at Dean shirtless when it's sunny. Consolation prize," Charlie grinned at one of her best friends.

"You don't appreciate the view," he scoffed.

"No, but I do enjoy checking out the poor people who walk by," Charlie's evil smirk earned her a playful slap from her girlfriend. "What? You can practically smell the desperation rolling off some of them."

"Whatever," Dean sniffed, but his lips were tugging into a smile. "I better go and get my homework done for tonight."

He stood up and looked expectantly at Cas - they'd come to a sort of silent partnership, of doing their homework together on the living room floor. And if Dean was shirtless? It just made Cas more glad to be there. The smaller man stood up and followed him out, missing Pam's knowing smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sammy, you seen my black button-up shirt?" Dean yelled.

"It's in my stuff!" Sam tossed it across the room, narrowly missing Cas's head. Dean pulled it on with a huff of thanks, before grabbing for a pair of tight, dark jeans that made his ass look _great_. Then he saw what Cas was wearing, and he had to swallow past a sudden lump in his throat.

Tight jeans, a blue shirt that matched his eyes and a black jacket, his hair just as mussed as usual and those electric eyes wide with excitement ... shit. Dean thought of dead kittens, his brother, _anything_ to stop his jeans feeling quite so _tight_. He finally managed it, and sighed in relief. Jesus Christ, no one had managed to get him half-hard just from _standing _there since high-school.

"Ready?" Sam asked, in a deep crimson shirt and dark jeans. Right on cue, there was a knock at the door. Dean answered it, and nodded his approval at the others' outfits.

"You ready?" Pam asked, in her black low-riding skinny jeans and tight dark-red top.

"Yep, let's go to Hell's Angels," Cas grinned as he made sure to grab his keys as well as his phone and wallet as they hurried out. The pub was only five minutes off campus, but it was enough time for the girls to complain about walking in high-heels several times.

"Wow, Sammy. Good enough to eat," Gabe popped up at the entrance, grinning widely. "Come on, guys. Shots to get you started."

He led them to an empty table with a full tray of shots (enough for five each). Gabe downed his in seconds, smirking. Pam took hers with ease, as did Jo. Charlie and Gilda winked at each other before draining theirs. Dean threw his back, licking his lips clean of the strong alcohol as he watched Sam down his. Cas tossed his back without a problem, his tongue catching a drop before it dripped down his chin.

"Good! Now, Sam, dance with me," Gabriel looked up at the giant, who just arched an eyebrow.

"Why do you wanna dance with _me_?" he wanted to know.

"Because you're hot and smart. Please?" Gabe pouted, and the younger Winchester caved, letting him drag him out on to the already-packed dance-floor. Charlie tugged on Gilda's hand insistently, until the brunette followed her out. Pam winked at a guy from her Chemistry class, and he nearly stumbled over his own feet as he came to ask her to dance.

"Sure thing, Jesse," she purred, and he led her to the dance-floor. Jo was already dancing with someone, and that left Dean and Cas.

"Dance with me?" Cas asked hopefully, and the elder Winchester prayed he wouldn't do anything _too _embarassing tonight.

"I'd love to," he confessed, and the two of them joined the dance-floor.

Cas's arms settled around his neck, and Dean's hands found the smaller man's waist, pulling him closer.

"You look fucking amazing tonight, if it wasn't obvious," Dean told him with a grin. He felt confident, though whether that was from the alcohol or not, he couldn't tell (damn, what _had _Gabriel given them?).

"Thanks. You look gorgeous. Even more so since I know what's under that shirt," Cas winked back. Holy shit, what had happened to his shy room-mate?

"It's a real shame I never get to see what's under yours," Dean licked his lips, green eyes burning.

"Maybe you will," Cas purred, and _fuck, _that was hot.

"Tonight?" Dean had to ask.

"Maybe," the younger student smirked, and the elder Winchester slammed their lips together, his hands lifting to wind into dark hair. Cas whimpered into his mouth, arching closer, and Dean moved through the crowd to press him against a wall. Cas's legs wrapped around his waist, and Dean gasped.

"Shit," Dean moaned, pulling back. Cas let his legs drop back down and leaned against the wall, panting heavily.

"I've been wanting to do that for the whole fucking week," Cas's voice was rougher, deeper than normal, and it went straight to Dean's dick.

"Shit, I would say do you wanna leave, but _Sammy_," Dean made his brother's name a curse.

"I think he and Gabe are gonna be just fine," Cas nodded towards where the other Winchester had his brother pinned up the wall, a lot like Dean had just had Cas.

"Then do you wanna get the fuck outta here? And grab a few beers on the way out," Dean's grin was feral.

"Thought you'd never ask," Cas grinned, and tossed money over the counter. The bartender obediently handed over six bottles, and the two of them walked out, walking closer than they needed to as they went home. Cas pulled his phone out and text Gabriel, making sure he would keep Sam away from the dorm. He just got a winking face in return.

They unlocked the door and Dean paused to put the beer in the fridge while Cas strode into their bedroom, switching the light on to look through his things. He found lube, and thanked his lucky stars he'd thought to bring it. Then Dean was standing in the bedroom, that feral grin back and that wild light back in his eyes.

"Condom?" he asked.

"Don't want one," Cas wouldn't admit it out loud, but he liked the feel of having someone else's come inside him, marking him as _theirs_.

"You're such a little slut, aren't you?" Dean growled as crawled up Cas's body, kneeling between his legs. "Desperate for my cock, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Cas gasped, his cock twitching at each profanity that fell from Dean's lips. Those emerald eyes seemed to darken.

"We're wearing too many clothes," Dean murmured, and Cas's shaking hands fought with the buttons of Dean's shirt, pushing it off his broad shoulders. He turned so he was kneeling between Dean's legs, and he kissed his way down the taller man's body, undoing the button of his jeans with his tongue and pulling down the zipper with his teeth.

He peeled the denim off, tossing it away, then Dean was flipping him back over, tugging off his jacket and tossing his blue shirt aside. He hooked his fingers in the belt loops, pulling Cas up and towards him so he could drag the jeans off. Then he was mouthing as Cas's hard dick through his boxers before removing them, too.

"Dean, Dean, please," Cas moaned, writhing under his careful attentions. Dean slicked up his fingers as he turned the man below him over so he was lying on his stomach, sliding one finger into Cas and moaning at that tight heat. A second one joined it, scissoring the smaller student open, and _holy fuck_, Cas arched and bucked with a low whimper.

"Dean, fuck me, fuck me, _now_," Cas begged. "Fucking, please, now, _please_."

"Fuck, you're so desperate for it, aren't you, little slut?" Dean growled, slicking himself up before removing his fingers and pressing against Cas's tight hole. Cas cried out, his hands tightening on Dean's hips and pulling him closer. Dean pushed all the way in, pausing as Cas panted and arched underneath him like a bitch in heat.

"Fucking _move_, Dean!" Dean began to thrust, quite gently, and Cas managed to lift his head to look at him. Or _glare _back at him.

"I want you to _fuck _me, Dean," his voice was hoarse. "I'm not going to break."

Dean moaned and began to pound into the man beneath him, his hands moving to pin Cas's wrists above his head, covering the smaller man's body with his own and basically turning him into a body to fuck.

And Cas was _loving_ it, little whimpers and pants falling from his lips as he bucked into each thrust.

"I want you to come untouched. Can you do that, little slut? Get off on just me filling you?" Dean's voice was rough in his ear. The way his breath was rasping told Cas he wasn't that far from that point, and it just made him whimper desperately, _needing_ Dean to fill him.

"Yes, yes, yes," Cas chanted. "Because I'm your good little slut."

"Oh, fuck!" Dean gasped as he came deep inside Cas, grinding against him as he emptied himself. Then he leaned forwards, his breath tickling Cas's ear. "Come for me. Now."

That was all it took, and Cas came hard, shouting Dean's name so loudly, but Dean never even thought about hushing him.

"God, Cas, you're so fucking perfect," Dan murmured as he pulled out and curled around the smaller student, pulling the blanket over them.

"Can I stay here?" the blue-eyed man asked hopefully.

"Of course! I don't want you to go," Dean's arms tightened around him, and Cas smiled against his shoulder, snuggling into him. The older student rested his head on the top of Cas's, and fell asleep with the solid warmth of his room-mate in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean winced when he woke up and felt the stickiness he'd forgotten to clean up the night before. He smiled at the sight of Cas in his arms, rumpled and adorable.

"I think we need a shower," Cas mumbled, stirring in his arms.

"I think we'd get in trouble if we took one together," Dean chuckled quietly.

"If there's no one in there, we take one together, but we don't do anything," Cas held out a hand. "Promise?"

"It's early, and it's the weekend. I think we'll be allowed to share a cubicle," the Winchester grinned, and slipped out of the bed, wrapping a towel around his waist. "Oh, it might be a good idea to do a load of washing today. I think we all have laundry to deal with, and I want to make sure we have enough clean towels. There's nothing worse than having to reuse damp towels."

"Alright," Cas slid out of bed, catching the towel Dean tossed him. "Hey, Dean. Are we boyfriends now?"

"If we can deal with our brothers' teasing, sure," Dean winked at him, grabbing his toiletries.

"I don't think we have to worry about that," Cas stated, lips twitching into a smile as they walked down the corridor. "Sam's not in."

"Holy shit," Dean swore as they slipped into a shower. "I didn't even notice."

"We still gonna share beds when Sam gets back?" Cas asked curiously.

"We're not fucking with him in the room. But yeah, if we push our beds together so we have more space, yeah," Dean grinned as he squirted shampoo into his palm and rubbed it into Cas's hair.

"I can do it myself," the tone of the smaller man's voice told his boyfriend that he didn't really mind what he was doing _that _much, so Dean carried on, before soaping up his own hair and washing it off. Cas leaned back, so all the bubbles were out of his hair. Dean held out the soap, and Cas leaned back to grab it. He smirked when he felt an erection poking at his lower back.

"Thought we weren't going to mess around in here?" he asked, eyes glinting.

"I'm weak in the face of temptation, what can I say?" the elder Winchester leaned forwards, his tongue sweeping into his boyfriend's mouth as he tugged him closer. Cas's fingers moved to tangle themselves in his short dusty-blonde hair, and Dean smiled against his lips.

"Well, you're not the only one," Cas breathed when they broke apart and Dean trailed kisses down his neck and chest, sucking a few hickeys on the way. Cas's eyes widened when the Winchester dropped to his knees, looking up through long lashes, before sucking his achingly-hard dick into his mouth, making Cas moan and his head fall back.

Dean easily repressed his gag reflex and sank to the base, the tip bumping the back of his throat and causing Cas to groan loudly, fingers lacing into short hair.

The larger man began to purr around his boyfriend, and Cas let out a colourful string of curse words as he came shortly after, slumping against the wall.

"Your mouth, Dean," he sighed in satisfaction as the elder Winchester pressed their lips together, his lips parting on a gasp when Cas's hand closed on his cock, pumping it in time with the tangled thrusting of his tongue. It didn't take very long for Dean to come over his boyfriend's hands, thanks to the noises he'd been making not minutes before.

"Good shower," Cas smirked as they grabbed their towels and made their way back to the room.

"An _amazing _shower," Dean corrected with a grin.

"I don't wanna know," Sam held up a hand as he met them at the door.

"No, you don't. You and Gabriel, huh?" Dean arched an eyebrow, and his brother blushed but nodded.

"Good. He was asking about you at the coffee shop when he told us about the party," Cas chuckled.

"Coffee shop! I said we'd meet the others in there this morning," Sam remembered, and scrambled for a pair of jeans and one of his favourite plaid button-ups.

"Dude, do you ever wear anything else?" Dean rolled his eyes as he grabbed his leather jacket before vanishing into the bathroom.

"Um, leather jacket?" Sam asked, and his brother could _hear _the bitch-face.

"Bitch!" he yelled.

"Jerk," Sam hit back, and Cas just laughed as he pulled on jeans, a shirt and one of the college's jumpers that made him look surprisingly young.

"Now that is the look of a student," Dean pointed to his boyfriend as he emerged from the bathroom. He took a brief look out the window for the first time that morning, and regretfully tossed his jacket aside for a thinner jumper.

"Why don't you wear the college jumper, then you'll match?" Sam teased, and his brother flipped him off. They hurried towards the coffee shop, and Dean realised most of them were in similar clothes to him and Cas.

"We need to do laundry," Charlie said by way of explanation. Her eyes sparkled when she saw Dean and Cas holding hands. "You guys totally got laid last night."

"So did you two," Dean's gaze took in her and Gilda, and the red-head shrugged even as the brunette blushed.

"So did you guys," Pam looked over their shoulder as Gabe joined them, then winked at Sam.

"So you and Jesse totally didn't vanish to the ladies' room for twenty minutes," Jo chuckled.

"You totally didn't stay over Anna's last night," her psychic room-mate chuckled.

"Anna?" Gabriel and Castiel asked at the same time, eyes wide in surprise.

"She's pretty ... flexible, with relationships, like I am," Jo defended herself.

"No judgement. We'd be the biggest bunch of hypocrites if we do judge," Charlie held up her hands in defeat. "But you guys keeping it on the DL for now?"

"If you guys can manage it," Anna grinned, coming to sit with them.

"All we need to make this a family reunion with guests is Balthazar," Gabe chuckled.

"Maybe later. All the Novaks might be a bit much at once for new people," Castiel grinned.

"We're nuts," his red-headed sister said cheerfully.

"Oh? The Winchesters have been like my brothers since before we could walk. Pamela has been like a sister since we started high-school together. Charlie's like that really insane cousin from the cool side of the family, the side that talks to you and doesn't act like they're royalty and you're peasants. And Gilda's like that really kind one who married into the craziness," Jo rattled off. "So ... what you see before you is like the extent of my family. Plus a mother who kicks ass, who married the guy who's basically their father and can shoot rifles with terrifying accuracy."

"We're all insane," Gabriel laughed.

"Aww, cousin," Charlie cooed, and Jo looked as though she was already beginning to regret that little decision.

"Shit, only at college could we meet people as crazy as our family, Gabe," Cas grinned.

"You're welcome," Dean winked.

"By the way, that shower this morning? Never heard it," Gabriel mock-saluted, and his younger brother blushed. "Relax, little bro. Saw you were sharing a cubicle, didn't move any closer. Actually I think I sprinted back to my room and Sam had to comfort me."

"And what a shame that was for you," Jo snorted. "The showers, really?"

"Don't knock it before you've tried it, Harvelle," Dean teased.

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't," Anna said lightly, and her brothers winced. "Oh, like we didn't get past that awkward hurdle when I walked in on Gabriel, and his ex, Kali. Or Castiel and Meg that one time. Or Balthazar and ... whatever girl he'd picked up that night."

"Yeah, because we've never heard you, have we, sister?" Gabriel rolled his eyes. "That guy from high-school, what was his name ... wait!"

"Shit," Dean groaned, hanging his head in his hands.

"It _was _you!" Anna's eyes were wide.

"You hooked up with my sister?" Cas looked partly-amused, partly-jealous.

"I was going through a phase of denial in high-school," he winced. "Didn't want to admit my bisexuality, so I had a streak of one-night stands."

"It never meant anything more, I swear," Anna bit her lip. "I just wanted some fun."

"Alright, forget it ever happened," Jo winced. "Before I need even more brain-bleach."

"Agreed," Cas, Anna and Dean chorused. The others just watched in blatant amusement.

"I absolutely _love _college," Pam stated, her eyes sparkling.

"So you and Jesse?" Dean turned to her. She shrugged.

"I'm not chasing him. If he likes me enough, he can ask me out," the twitch of her lips told them all she knew that would happen sooner or later.

"Good girl," Charlie laughed.

"Don't act like that. You were the one that asked me out, remember?" Gilda poked her girlfriend.

"Um, actually, we were making out in a tent and I asked if that made us a thing," Charlie chuckled. "So, technically, I suppose I did."

"Then Dean barged in," Sam grinned across at his brother. "And you haven't forgiven him since."

"Well, would you?" she folded her arms.

"No," Anna snorted. The two red-heads shared a high-five, and Dean groaned.

"Oh, great, there are two of them. And one's my boyfriend's sister. The other's like the little sister I never wanted," he closed his eyes in pain, but his lips curved into a smile.

"You'd miss us if we weren't here," Charlie told him.

"Nice if I had the chance to test that theory," his response and accompanying smirk earned him a playful slap from her.

"Be nice to your queen," she retorted, and he sighed heavily at the reminder of the time she'd roped him into LARPing with her. She didn't hesitate to explain the story.

"Too many dirty secrets are being shared now," he muttered.

"Only because they're yours," Cas grinned.

"We could share others," Gabe's grin was _evil_.

"No, it's fine!" Anna said hastily.

"I think it's absolutely fine," Pamela agreed, eyes wide. Both Winchester brothers smirked at her, considering telling everyone about the time she was a little drunk and prepositioned them _both_. She shook her head, eyes narrowing, and they surrendered with small shrugs.

"I _will _find out these secrets at some point," Gabriel vowed.

"Um, no," Sam shook his head. Dean figured Ruby was his brother's mistake – she'd gotten him into drugs for a while, and it had taken a close-call with the police to get him to snap out of it and dump her. Last Dean had heard, she'd been stabbed in an alley, a drug-deal gone wrong. He hadn't mentioned it, and neither had Sam – it was an unspoken agreement that they just didn't bring it up.

Gabriel's warm eyes registered his boyfriend's discomfort, and he wisely dropped it. Cas just quirked an eyebrow at his brother's tact, but the elder Novak stubbornly ignored the silent question.

"Anyone hung over this morning?" Anna chuckled.

"No, actually. But what was in those shots that you gave us, Gabe?" Dean asked.

"Mixture?" the trickster shrugged. "I have no idea. I asked for something strong of the bartender."

"Idiot," Cas snorted, and his brother just winked across at him.

"You guys need to do laundry, too?" Dean nodded at their jumpers.

"Yes," Charlie sighed heavily. "But I think I'm going to live in these, because these are the most comfortable things."

"I know," Cas grinned. "We looked mostly nice for our first week, we've made our good impressions."

"Amen," Dean laughed. "And I don't want to accidentally leave my jacket in a classroom."

"Like you'd do that. You love that jacket almost as much as you love Baby," Sam scoffed.

"Baby?" Cas enquired, and everyone looked at Dean in shock.

"Wow. Winchester, this may be the longest relationship where you _haven't _talked about your car," Jo snorted.

"My 1967 Chevrolet Impala. I keep her in shape myself, at Bobby's," Dean smiled proudly. "She's been mine ever since I learnt how to drive. Actually, I learnt to drive in that car."

"It's a gorgeous car," Gilda sighed wistfully.

"Can I see it sometime?" Cas asked hopefully. Dean leaned closer, dropping his voice.

"I have a feeling we'll be spending a _lot _of time in the backseats, so yeah," he breathed, and Cas licked his lips.

"I like the sound of that," he purred, and Dean laughed, pulling away.

"Sickeningly adorable," Jo chuckled.

"Who thought Dean would ever be so ... loving?" Sam agreed.

"Whatever, bitch," the elder Winchester scoffed, but his cheeks were slightly pink.

"Jerk," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Bag of dicks," Gabriel apparently thought to join in.

"Assbutt!" Cas grinned, and everyone burst out laughing.

"Really? _Assbutt_?" Pam giggled. "Bag of dicks?"

"I was thirteen, he was eight. We were trying to insult each other with 'adult words', and those insults just sort of ... stuck," Gabriel snickered.

"I was ten, Sam was seven. I heard a new insult, and wanted to try it out on my baby bro. I called him a bitch, Dad didn't hear. Sam called it me back, and _that, _he did hear. Sam got told off, and when Dad turned around, he muttered 'jerk'," Dean ruffled his younger brother's hair, and Sam swatted at his hand. "We've been using it ever since."

"I sometimes wish I had siblings. Then I look at you guys, and my life is good again," Jo grinned at the Winchesters.

"Because no one could ever be as awesome as us," Dean winked at her.

"Sure, Winchester," she laughed. He grinned, finishing off his coffee.

"I'm going for a run, Harvelle. I'll come by here after, and we can go deal with laundry?" Dean asked, stretching.

"Sure thing," everyone chorused, and he detoured to his dorm room, ditching his jeans and jumper in favour for tracksuit bottoms, no shirt and trainers. He grabbed headphones and began jogging around the grounds, as a warm up. Then he sped up to a sprint, working up a sweat as he ran to the gym. He did sit-ups and pull-ups, before doing another lap of the campus and looping back to the coffee shop.

"Jesus, Winchester! Did you run a marathon?!" Jo yelped when she saw him. He shrugged, grinning, enjoying the burn in his muscles that he always felt after a good workout.

"Don't bother washing up," Cas mouthed back at him, and he laughed, ruffling that already-messy hair affectionately.

"Want some time before laundry, guys?" Charlie's smirk was knowing when she looked between them. Dean opened his mouth to answer, but Cas beat him to it.

"Absolutely," he said, and dragged Dean out of the coffee shop on a tide of laughter from their friends and wincing from their siblings.

"Really, Cas?" Dean asked, amused, as he followed the younger student to their dorm room.

"Yep," the blue-eyed teenager winked back at him as they shut the door. Then Dean had an armful of his boyfriend as Cas pressed their lips together, his tongue licking at the seam of the older boy's lips.

"Me sweaty really gets you hot, huh?" Dean chuckled, then gasped as Cas sucked a mark on his collarbone before laving it with his tongue, his blue eyes alight.

"Yes," he said, his voice even deeper than normal, and _fuck_ that was hot. Dean saw stars as Cas pushed down his tracksuit bottoms and sucked on his hard length, his tongue trailing across the sensitive underside and pressing against the slit, tasting the precome that had collected there.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean panted, his head falling back and hitting the door with a soft thud. His fingers laced into thick dark hair, his hips bucking slightly. Cas's hands bracketed his thighs, holding him steady as he sucked harder.

"Such a little slut, aren't you?" Dean growled, and he couldn't help a smirk when he noticed the way Cas groaned around him, pulling him even deeper. He swallowed around him, and that was fucking _it_. Dean came with a cry of his name, managing to keep himself standing. Then Cas moaned his name, and Dean's eyes widened as he realised his boyfriend had come from sucking him off. Damn, if he hadn't just had an orgasm ...

"You're fucking perfect, you know that?" Dean asked, tugging up the smaller student for a languid kiss, their tongues tangling in a slow way that drove Cas crazy.

"I do try," he grinned when they broke apart. He grabbed some tissues to clean himself up with, and tossed them into the bin. His lips were still slick with spit, shining and swollen, and Dean's cock gave a valiant twitch at the sight.

Dean pulled his phone out, browsing through the contacts until he found Charlie's number.

_Hey, we're done. Sam's safe to come and get his laundry now. _– Dean.

_He's on his way_. – Charlie.

Cas buttoned his jeans and Dean retrieved a shirt and a pair of jeans rather than retrieving his jogging bottoms, both wearing embarrassed grins before the door swung open, and the younger Winchester hesitantly shuffled in like he was walking into a nest of poisonous snakes.

"Relax, Sammy," Dean rolled his eyes as he grabbed his laundry basket and a handful of quarters. "You and Gabriel will be staying in _his _room, right?"

"Yes, Dean, we will be. Well, on weekends anyway. His room-mate has a girlfriend on campus who has her own dorm. Something about one of her parents being a teacher here, and she didn't want to share a room," Sam rolled his eyes. "You guys aren't going to be doing anything while I'm here, right?"

"We'll be sleeping in the same bed, Sammy," Dean chuckled. "But no. Nothing more than kissing when you're in the room, okay?"

"Alright. Just ... keep it down?" Sam asked as he gathered his dirty clothes in a basket. Cas found a usable basket, buried in his things, and collected up his washing.

"Yes, now let's go," his brother grinned, and they hurried downstairs.

"Hey, guys! We managed to save you decent washing machines!" Charlie yelled. There were two huge washers they'd managed to protect from the other students who'd come down to do their washing.

"Darks and lights," Sam ordered, and his two room-mates began separating their clothing and towels into two piles. They shoved their clothes in, and let Sam start the machine (because he seemed the only one who actually knew how to use it).

"You guys are lucky you have a room-mate who knows what he's doing," Pam chuckled.

"I'd be offended if I wasn't in the exact same position," Jo laughed. "Well, they'll end up clean, won't they?"

"We'll figure it out," her room-mate agreed, settling down on one of the benches to wait for the cycle to finish.

"So did you guys ever actually study when you both went back to your dorms those nights, or was the bar the first night?" Charlie was clearly after the details here, and Sam just muttered something about brain-bleach but didn't bother leaving.

"Yes, we actually studied. Well, I studied. The first night, Cas discovered I have dimples in the bottom of my back," Dean's grin was affectionate, but the younger student blushed bright red.

"That's your fault for being shirtless when I came in," he muttered.

"You never gave him a chance, Winchester," Pamela snickered.

"Maybe I didn't want to give him one," Dean smirked, an echo of the feral grin he'd shown Cas before, and the blue-eyed teenager fought a shiver at the dark fire in those emerald eyes. He knew his boyfriend had caught the slight shiver he hadn't been quite able to fight back, and he moved slightly so he was sat even closer. Great. He was a _tease_.

"I'm not sure whether to applaud or throw up," Jo appeared to be considering.

"Well, Harvelle, I didn't go into detail, so feel free to applaud," the elder Winchester winked at her, and she rolled her eyes. Cas's phone buzzed, and he checked it. His throat went dry.

_If they weren't here, I'd be fucking you over that table, Cas. _– Dean.

Oh, _shit_. Cas licked his lips. Two could play at this game, even if he knew he'd probably be the one to crack first and _beg _for Dean to fuck him as hard as he could, make him feel it for days.

_Maybe you wouldn't even need to prep me. Maybe I've fingered myself open for you, even before Saturday night. _– Cas.

_I bet you have, little slut. You're always so desperate for anything I'm willing to give, aren't you? Fuck, you got off on sucking my cock. Bet you could come untouched, couldn't you? Just from me filling you, stretching you, just like you need. _– Dean.

_Only for you. Only your little slut, Dean. But you know what you do to me, don't you? You get off on teasing me, watching me beg for it? Maybe I want you to beg. Maybe I want to make you so desperate for it, you can barely think. _– Cas.

_Maybe I will. But you'd have to earn it. What would you do to make me beg for you, Castiel? – _Dean.

_I'd do anything. I'd let you use me, tie me up, fuck me hard, do whatever you want to me. I'm your little slut, remember? I'm yours. _– Cas.

_Hmm. I wonder if you'd get yourself off while I watch. Would you be able to do that, Cas? Get yourself off while you know I'm watching you_? – Dean.

_Maybe that's what I fantasize about, Dean. You, getting hard and desperate just from watching me. Watching your skin flush with heat, but knowing you can't touch ... I wonder if you'd beg then. _– Cas.

_Maybe I'd cuff you to the bed, unable to move, unable to touch yourself. My little slut, my sex toy, helpless and mine, to do what I like with. Would you like that, Cas? Being mine, in every sense of the word, at least for the moment? You'd still feel the burn the next day, while you're sat in class. Is that what you want? _– Dean.

_So what if I did? You'd get off on just watching my body beg for you, wouldn't you? Gagged, blind-folded, unable to guess what you're going to do. I'd be completely at your mercy. That would please you, wouldn't it? You'd be the only person to see me like that. Maybe you would take pictures, for when I'm not there. Maybe you'd film us. You'd fucking love that, wouldn't you? – _Cas.

He allowed himself a small, victorious smile when he heard the hitch in Dean's breathing. He was enjoying this, a little too much. But his boyfriend had started this, and he'd be damned if Dean was going to win. He decided to press his advantage.

_I bet you'd get yourself off over it. Watching me beg for you, desperate for anything you're willing to give. Would that please you, Dean? Watching your little slut on camera? _– Cas.

_You have no fucking idea. Just wait till we're alone in that dorm room again. I'm going to fuck you, Castiel James Novak. _– Dean.

Well, apparently he'd broken the elder Winchester. Cas's small smile was back, his eyes twinkling as he chanced a glance at his boyfriend, enjoying the slight flush on his skin and the set of his jaw.

_Oh? You're going to have to beg for it this time, Dean. I meant what I said. I want you to beg for your little slut. Then I'll do __**whatever **__I'm told. Promise. _– Cas.

_Fuck, whatever you want. What do you want me to do, Castiel? _– Dean.

_I want you to beg for me. Then you can cuff me up and tie me down, your little sex toy. _– Cas.

It was shameful, how much he liked the nicknames. Dean's little slut and his sex toy. Jesus, that made them sound like fuck buddies rather than boyfriends, but _fuck_. Dean was animalistic, and Cas craved it, more than he thought possible.

_I'd have to gag you. I'd want to watch your body beg, baby. It has a language of its own. Fuck, if you could see what I could see. I just want to mark every inch of that perfect skin, just to let people know you're __**mine**__. – _Dean.

_And maybe I'd let you. But I'd need my mark on that body of yours. I don't want anyone touching what's mine. I'm your little sex toy, you don't need anyone else, do you? – _Cas.

_Why would I need anyone else? You're everything I need, and more. You're fucking perfect, baby. So fucking perfect. If you let me, I'd worship that gorgeous body every fucking day. _– Dean.

_Worship? I hope that doesn't involve being gentle and loving. I want to be fucked hard, kept marked and full, a permanent reminder of who's I am. Do you think you could do that, Dean? _– Cas.

_Of course it doesn't mean gentle. I know what you need, baby. I know how to take care of my little slut. No one else would be able to take care of you the way I can. You know why? Because you're __**mine**__. _– Dean.

_Some people believe you have to be slow and tender when 'making love'. I disagree. I think as long as you love them, a hard fucking can be counted as making love. Make love to me soon, Dean? _– Cas.

_You fucking got it, baby. When I'm done, you're not gonna be able to remember anyone else you've ever been with. _– Dean.

"They're totally texting each other," Gabriel muttered to Sam as the two dropped their phones in their laps. Dean shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Cas doesn't smirk like that for just _anyone_."

"Not many people can make Dean blush like that," Sam chuckled.

"Shut up, Sammy," his brother's voice was a growl, and Cas's smile widened.

"Could you two be more obvious?" Charlie rolled her eyes. "Dirty texting? In the same room? Really?"

Without speaking, Dean tossed her his phone, and she browsed the texts, her eyes wide with surprise. He just lifted an eyebrow when she handed it back, but she was looking at the now-blushing Cas.

"Kinky bastard," she commented.

"It's always the quiet ones," Gilda agreed (she'd been reading over her girlfriend's shoulder).

"Yeah, I know," the red-head turned to grin at the brunette, who promptly blushed.

"Didn't need to know any of this," Sam winced.

"I would have needed to know, but not when it involves my little brother," Gabriel frowned.

"Dude, nice one," Charlie high-fived Dean. "You got _lucky_. And Sam, Gabriel, get used to be. I'm inappropriate. Everyone else has had to deal with it."

"It's finished!" Pam whooped, emptying the dry washing into the basket (the machines washed _and _dried, apparently). The others beeped, one by one, and they grabbed their still-warm washing.

"Hey, Sammy? Stay at Gabriel's next weekend," Dean ordered. "And I'm going into town this week. Cas, come with me."

"You got it," the younger student grinned.

"I'm definitely staying out of that dorm room whenever I can," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Good," Gabriel purred, and Dean chuckled. "I'll text you whenever my room-mate's gone."

"Awesome," the younger Winchester said with definite relief.

"Aww, Sammy got some serious mental scarring?" Charlie cooed.

"If you had siblings, you would understand," he scowled.

"Let's go back to the room," Dean chuckled, grabbing their laundry. Castiel just laughed as he grabbed one of the now-empty baskets (they'd just tossed all the washing into the biggest of the three).

"And I don't even want to know what you're going into town for," Sam stated as they crossed campus.

"No, you don't," Dean grinned, throwing a wink back at Cas, and trying not to laugh when he saw the younger student obviously checking out his ass.


	6. Chapter 6

It turns out that Dean and Cas didn't get to go into town until Friday, thanks to their homework schedules. It was the same day Cas got to meet Baby, with the introduction of 'she doesn't purr, she growls'.

"So, what _exactly _are we getting from town?" Cas didn't bother hiding his grin.

"We're going to follow through on those text messages, Cas," Dean's eyes were dark, wild. "We're going to the sex store I happen to know is five minutes away from campus."

Cas relaxed against the leather of the passenger seat, inhaling deeply and smelling _Dean, _that delicious mixture of leather and sandalwood. His boyfriend was right – the car _did _growl, a deep rumble that the younger student felt all up his spine. He eyed the back-seat, relishing the fantasies it inspired.

"Of course, we'll be using the hood, too," Dean didn't have a hard time figuring out where his boyfriend's mind was. "You'd look fucking gorgeous spread out over it."

"Maybe you could take pictures?" Cas winked across at him.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," the Winchester grinned.

"Oh, other than my tight body you can't seem to get enough of?" Cas asked arrogantly.

"Well, besides that," Dean laughed. "What happened to that shy guy I met the first day?"

"He only shows up to make favourable first impressions," the younger student smirked. His boyfriend pulled the Impala into a car park, and locked it behind them. He pulled out his phone as they walked towards the edge of the town, towards the shop he wanted.

_Bitch, I hope you'll be at Gabe's when we get back. _– Dean.

_Jerk. I will be now. _– Sam.

_Thank you. _– Dean.

They walked into the sex-shop, and their slight embarrassment was overcome by curiosity and pleasure as they browsed. The guy behind the counter left them to it, and Dean held up a pair of dark hand-cuffs, not fluffy pathetic ones that snapped ridiculously easy.

"Want to try it," Cas held up a bottle of flavoured lube – cherry. His boyfriend grinned and nodded, picking up a matching blind-fold and gag, made of soft black material rather than the ball-gags that he had considered and discarded. He picked up a cock-ring, considering it.

"Cas?" he called, holding it up for inspection.

"Get it. We can try it, if we don't like it, we don't use it," the Novak shrugged. "That it?"

"Well, we can always come back," Dean stated, and dropped their purchases on the counter. The guy barely even blinked, but a small smile touched his lips as he looked at them.

"College?" he guessed.

"Maybe," Dean grinned, a little dizzy on the image of what Cas was gonna look like later. He handed over the money, and the cashier winked at them as he handed the cash back.

"Have fun, boys," he chuckled as they turned and left, the nondescript bag clutched in their hands.

"So you gonna follow through on your promise, too?" Castiel asked as they slid back into the car, anticipation making the atmosphere buzz with electricity.

"What promise was that?" Dean asked, not actually remembering.

"You gotta beg for me," Cas ran a finger over the slight scruff that decorated his jaw line, and his boyfriend grinned over at him.

"Oh, you bet, baby," Dean licked his lips. "Do we need a safeword for this?"

"Hmm, how about ... Sam?" Castiel grinned wickedly, and the elder Winchester snorted a laugh.

"You got it," he chuckled as they pulled back on to campus. Heat was already curling low in the younger student's stomach, and he could almost feel the warmth that burned from Dean's skin. They walked into their dorm room, and Dean turned to lock it as Cas shed his clothes, eagerness making him quicker. By the time his boyfriend turned around, the younger boy was lying across the beds they'd pushed together, blue eyes dark with lust and skin already deliciously flushed.

"You are eager, aren't you, baby?" Dean purred, watching his already-hard cock twitch against his stomach. "You want me to cuff you up, baby?"

"Please?" Cas made his voice small and naive, and his boyfriend swallowed as he opened the bag, tugging out the hand-cuffs. Cas's pupils dilated at the sight, and he lifted his wrists to the head-board so Dean could tie him up. The younger student tugged on them slightly, enjoying this way too much already.

"Ready for more, angel?" his boyfriend asked, and he nodded eagerly. The green-eyed student pulled out the gag and the blindfold, slipping them into place and making Cas twitch slightly. He snapped the cock-ring around the base of Cas's dick, and the younger boy gasped softly. Then Dean palmed the cherry lube in his hands with an open smirk. He slicked up his fingers, circling Cas's tight hole before slipping in, making Cas jump against his bonds, shivering with need.

A strangled moan came from behind the gag, muffled but no less audible because of it. Dean licked his lips.

"Can you turn on to your front with those 'cuffs, baby?" he ran hands over his boyfriend's thigh before the younger man scrambled over, his arms pulled taught. Dean offered up a filthy grin that the smaller teen couldn't see, before his hands settled on his ass, pulling his cheeks apart before his tongue delved in, tasting the cherry lube that he'd used not moments before.

"Oh, _Dean_," Cas whined through the black material, the words barely understandable but his meaning clear as his hips bucked. He whimpered at the loss of Dean's sinful tongue, but the older student was just shedding his clothes, feeling too hot. Then he was back, savouring the taste of his boyfriend mixing with the cherry lube. Dean pushed away the gag after a moment's deliberation.

"I wanna hear you, darlin'," he said by way of explanation, before he was fucking his boyfriend with two slick fingers as well as his tongue, and the most delicious noises were falling from those lips, always slightly chapped. Broken words, the older boy's name ... Cas was incoherent.

"Please, let me come," he whimpered, not caring how pathetic and desperate he sounded.

"Not yet, baby," Dean purred against his skin, making Castiel shiver. "Gotta make this last."

"You fucking _tease_!" his boyfriend choked out as Dean moved away from his ass and peppered kisses up his back, letting his teeth graze the places he knew made Cas go crazy. He paused as he heard the words, but the smaller boy couldn't see the hooded green gaze.

"_What _did you call me?" Dean asked softly. Cas seemed to realise what he'd said, and swallowed.

"I didn't say anything," his body trembled, but it definitely wasn't from fear.

"Don't _lie_ to me," Dean lightly slapped his ass, and the student jumped with a low whimper. "_What _did you say?"

"I called you a-a fucking tease," Castiel managed, sounding utterly _debauched _even though they hadn't done much yet.

"Mmm, thought so," Dean hummed against the back of his neck. "Why am I a tease though, angel? You haven't told me what you want of me."

_Oh. _Castiel could certainly see where this was going, and it made anticipation curl through his stomach and make his dick twitch.

"I want you to fuck me, so hard I'll still feel you in class on Monday. I'll think about you every time I sit down, remembering what you did to me," Castiel panted. "I want you to fill me up and keep me marked, showing everyone who's I am. I want _you_, please, Dean. I don't even want you to beg for me any more, I just _need _you."

"You got it, baby," Dean was about to come just from hearing Castiel's words, spoken in that rough voice that made him shiver. He pressed against his tight entrance, still tasting his boyfriend mingling with cherry on his tongue. As he pushed in, he dove down, craving a kiss from those swollen, chapped lips, even if those blue eyes were hidden. He tugged off the blindfold, needing to see Cas's eyes blown wide with need, for _him_.

And, _fuck_, they are almost demonic, almost pure-black ringed with a sliver of blue. The student's body arched as much as he could against his bonds, and Dean leant up, snapping them open so Cas's arms could wrap around him, one round his neck, one round his waist, pulling him even closer.

"But nothing will ever compare to this, baby," Dean groaned against his neck, pounding into the student with unleashed passion, not even trying to hold himself back. He dragged off the cock-ring, hand pumping in time with his almost-violent movements. Cas was _screaming _underneath him, his whole body writhing in ecstasy, sweat slick skin gliding together and stoking the liquid fire that blazed in Dean's veins.

"Fuck, _Dean_!" Cas shouted out, his body clenching down and back bowing as he came over Dean's fist, his hips grinding back against the larger teen's.

"_Cas_!" Dean panted against his skin, biting down as he came, filling up the gorgeous boy beneath him. He sagged to the bed, utterly spent and deliriously happy.

"Oh, Cas, _nothing _will ever compare to finally getting to fill you," the older student kissed the words into damp skin. "I promise you that, darlin'."

"Nothing better," Castiel agreed, cleaning them both off and curling into his boyfriend. "I like the toys. Nice experiment for college."

"I just liked you seeing you all worked up and desperate, baby. Don't need toys for that," Dean kissed him gently, a soft meeting of tongues that was a sweet, loving promise.

"Keep them anyway. Might be fun," the smaller man chuckled, resting his forehead against Dean's shoulder, his dark hair against Dean's jaw.

He stank of sex, mixed with his own natural, perpetually-clean scent. It reminded his boyfriend of thunder-storms. But with that edge of sex, it had become the dangerously-alluring scent of a lightning storm. That likeness was imprinted on Dean's mind, and he would come to associate storms with the gorgeous boy in his arms, every tingle of power in the air a sweet reminder, each fork of lightning a bolt of remembrance, each roll of thunder echoing with a voice that would come familiar of his own, each cool press of air reminiscent of soft, pale skin that was nearly always quite cool, until their bodies were pressed together and soaked with sweat. Of course, he did not know it yet. He would realise it when the next storm rolled in, as it often did in the winter that was fast approaching. Standing outside with a laughing Cas in his arms because both of them loved the lethal beauty of the storms, despite the cold sting of rain on their skin, the harsh bite of the wind, the untamed growls of thunder that always paved the way for the amazing flashes of lightning that charged the air with power and made their whole bodies tingle with electricity. It was then that Dean would spin Cas around in his arms, hair dripping wet but a delighted smile on his face, and press their lips together as the unmatched beauty of the storm rolled on around them, an awe-inspiring display of nature's ferocious, unpredictable beauty.

And it would become a tradition, for them. To stand outside in the storms, arms wrapped around each other, just _enjoying_. And afterwards, their bodies high on a power that humans would never be able to tame or match, they would fall together, rediscovering the warmth of their bodies within each other.

And it would be _perfect_.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean was gone by the time Cas woke up to a knock at the door. He found a note on the pillow beside him. _I've gone to work, baby. I'll see you tonight. We're going to Charlie's tomorrow, right? I love you. – Dean _

Cas was smiling like an idiot when he grabbed a pair of jeans to answer the door. When it swung open, he was surprised to see Gilda on his doorstep.

"Hey, Cas," she smiled shyly.

"Hey, Gilda," he said, surprised.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go and see Dean and Charlie at work?" she blushed, and he grinned.

"Sure. Wanna wait while I quickly shower and grab some clothes?" he asked, and she nodded, sitting on the edge of Sam's bed, probably taking the safe option. The student took the quickest shower he could, getting dressed in the stall because he didn't particularly want to get dressed in front of the shy brunette. His hair was still sex-hair, thanks to how many times he'd ran his hands through it as it dried, but he was finally ready to go. He grabbed a breakfast bar on the way out, and he could sense the disapproval from the woman beside him.

"Bobby's garage, isn't it?" he asked as they walked off-campus, towards the edge of town Dean had driven him past, pointing out his work-place. "Do you know anything about it?"

"I only know that the two of them think of Bobby as a bit of a father," Gilda hummed, perking up now that they were on their way. She'd even stopped glaring at the shitty breakfast bar like it had personally murdered her parents or something.

"Bobby Singer. I know he's married to Ellen Harvelle," Castiel shrugged. "Jo's mum? Oh, there they are!"

His mouth went a little dry as he stuffed the empty wrapper into his jumper-pocket. Dean was leaning over a car's engine, back to them. Shirtless. His skin had was bronzed with sweat, and his arms bore signs of oil and grease. The student registered the little hitch in Gilda's breathing, and saw Charlie, in a sports' top and shorts, her hair pulled back in a pony-tail.

_Shit_. If Cas had thought his boyfriend looked good from the back, with those ass-hugging jeans riding a little low, he looked fucking _perfect _from the front. His muscles flexed and jumped as he stretched, gleaming with sweat, streaked with oil. Damn, that should _not _be as hot as it is.

"Are you gonna keep looking at me like you're gonna jump me right here, Cas?" Dean chuckled, half-joking.

"If you didn't go around shirtless and-and ..." his boyfriend was speechless as he fought to meet sparkling green eyes. "You fucking knew I was coming by."

"Gilda mentioned she was going to see if you wanted to come down," the older student didn't hide his grin. "I wanted to see your reaction. It was perfect."

"Bastard," Cas muttered, but they both knew he didn't really mean it.

"You love me, really," Dean laughed, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and pressing a kiss to dark hair. "Did you have sex with someone else while I was out, because _damn_, Cas, you're rocking the sex-hair."

"Dried like this," he muttered, running his hand through it again.

"I like it," the taller teen told him, smiling.

"You would," Cas was grinning though.

"Idjits, get back to work!" a gruff voice yelled as a man strode into view.

"Sorry, Bobby," the two employees shouted, abashed, and got straight back to the cars. The man looked at Gilda and Cas, who felt a little awkward now.

"Come on, have a drink," he beckoned, and they hurried after him.

They found themselves in a study, piled high with books, with some sort of pentagram painted on the ceiling.

"You're into mythology, huh?" Castiel murmured absently, browsing. He found lore on demons, angels, and every kind of monster in between.

"Yes, I am. A kind of personal hobby," Bobby handed them each a mug of coffee. "Not giving you whiskey. Don't wanna get in trouble with your parents or guardian or whatever."

"Fair enough," Cas sipped it, enjoying the caffeine. "I take it you've recognised the _origins _of my name then."

"Cassiel?" an unexpected grin lit up the old man's face. "Yeah, son, I did."

"If it helps, I've got brothers. Michael, Gabriel, and Lucifer. Anna was named after Anabiel, I think," the blue-eyed student sighed heavily.

"Religious folks?" Gilda enquired. Her friend nodded. "Well, at least yours weren't into pagan shit. They left out offering for the fairies and pagan gods. Anything went wrong, they blamed Loki, the trickster god of mischief."

"At least yours didn't nearly disown you for being _gay_," Cas muttered resentfully. "They didn't kick me out the house, but they were glad when I left for college. Lucifer sympathised, even if he could be a bastard, but Michael was a tyrant. Gabriel told them he was gay, then told them to fuck off, and waltzed out with his bags. Balthazar told them he didn't care what sex his partners were, just before he left for college. Anna just kinda slipped out in the aftermath of Michael's temper tantrum."

"Where are your parents?" Bobby asked, frowning.

"My mother died when I was younger. My dad kinda vanished as soon as Michael was old enough to look after us – Lucifer was the oldest, but a bit of a wild card. He was a bit of an unpredictable kid, you know? Got into drugs for a while, did a stint in prison, but he's clean now. He just gets pissed at Michael because Mike still carries some sort of respect for our dad, like a beacon or a torch or something," Cas explained.

"You don't?" Gilda asked.

"Of course not. Bastard left us. Family meant shit to him," Castiel spat venomously. "Michael still has this stupid hope that daddy's gonna come home, make everything okay. If daddy comes home, it will be like Uriel didn't kill someone and get his ass locked in jail, like Naomi never became a power-hungry control-freak, like Hester isn't a heartless bitch, like him and Lucifer never argued, like me and Gabriel were never the family rebels, like Balthazar didn't steal from our family, like Anna never tried to run away from home ..."

He sagged, eyes blazing with the anger and hurt of a betrayed child and a resentful teenager. Gilda didn't hesitate to hug him, and Bobby hesitated before pouring a glass of whiskey and handing it to him.

"Deserve it, kid," he grumbled, and the student downed it.

"God, I'm sorry," he said after setting the glass down. "I didn't mean to ..."

"Sometimes you gotta talk about these things," Bobby told him. "Don't feel bad about it."

"Thanks, Bobby," Cas sighed, and the brunette girl let him slip out of her arms to lean against the desk.

"You okay?" she asked, concerned. He smiled sadly.

"Family. Can't escape it. Gabriel's better at brushing it off than I am, but it just ... sneaks back in. Lucifer wasn't bad. He just knew that dad was never coming back, and he and Michael used to ..." he shuddered. "Some of their fights were pretty bad. Raphael and Gabriel were the only ones who could even try to stand up to them. The rest of us ... we were scared shitless. Lucifer was just always so _cold, _even when he was angry. Like you could look at him, and you could see him plotting the best ways to knock you off-balance, fuck you over and leave you hurt and bleeding while he laughed and left you in the dust. Michael was ... impulsive. He'd fly off the handle, his temper like _fire _compared to Luke's ice. Michael used to fly at him, and Lucifer just used to step aside, each movement calculated. Even his words were the same, designed to make Mike completely lose it. Then Lucifer would methodically go for the weakest points, striking from his weak-side, going for old scars and bruises ... Raphael used to try to calm them down while Gabriel used to reassure me, Anna and Balthazar. Uriel used to try and help Michael, but Luke would still kick their asses with ease and just walk away. But I couldn't hate him. He was my _brother_, more than Michael ever was."

"He was family," Bobby said softly, and that seemed to sum it all up. "Sam and Dean are like family to me, and if you and your brother hurt them, I swear to god ..."

"We're not going to hurt them!" Cas gaped. "Why the hell would I hurt _Dean_?!"

"You really love him, huh?" the old man smiled softly, looking ... fatherly. Cas blushed but nodded. He turned to look at Gilda. "Same with Charlie, you hear me?"

"I won't hurt her, sir," the brunette promised.

"Good girl," he chuckled.

"Bobby, stop scaring them," a woman scolded, hands on her hips as she walked in. "Hey, I'm Ellen."

"Jo's mum?" Cas shook her hand.

"Yup. I hear she's dating your Anna?" she asked. Castiel nodded. "Good. 'Bout time she moved past that little crush she focused on Dean."

"When was she crushing on Dean?" the student didn't mean to sound jealous, but it came out that way, and he blushed.

"A long time ago," Ellen laughed. "Relax, she's not gonna try and steal him from you."

"Like to see her try," Gilda muttered. "You two are sickeningly adorable together."

"Never thought I'd even hear of the day when Dean Winchester was romantic," Bobby snorted with laughter.

"It's a miracle," Ellen grinned.

"Shoulda seen him. Grabbed that boy in his arms like they were in a romantic film and they hadn't seen each other in years," the girl muttered.

"Like you didn't run straight for Charlie," Cas was bright-red. She just rolled her eyes.

"Go on," Bobby chuckled. "See you soon, Cas, Gilda."

"See ya, Bobby," the students darted outside, and found Charlie and Dean looking half-terrified half-amused.

"What did that idjit want?" Dean asked, grinning. Cas recognised the same subtle accent in his voice that was hidden in Bobby's. Lawrence, Kansas, he recalled, knowing Bobby was an old family friend.

"Just talking," Cas said lightly, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Why were you so scared?"

"Wasn't," the Winchester lied.

"Oh, I take it Bobby has some embarrassing stories?" the younger student went to turn back to the house that was behind the garage.

"Yes, he does, no, you don't," Dean grabbed his boyfriend's arms. "Embarassing stories can wait. You alright with goin' Charlie's tomorrow?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Cas asked, genuinely confused about that.

"Because we're playing video games. Charlie can get ... intense, about her video games," the older boy clearly discarded several choice words before choosing one that was less offensive.

"She's that friend you'll lose when playing Monopoly, huh?" Castiel laughed.

"Try the one that will leave a dagger in your heart for taking her money," his boyfriend ruffled his hair.

"I heard that, Winchester!" Charlie yelled. "And it's lies!"

"Sorry, sorry, not a dagger in the heart. The board at my head, wasn't it?" Dean arched an eyebrow, and she blushed. "And I think you stabbed a Cluedo board to the wall with a small knife."

"And threw a metal counter at my head," Bobby chuckled, leaning against the wall.

"And knocked my player off the board," Ellen grinned.

"Alright, alright. But we're not playing board games! Mario Kart!" she said triumphantly.

"That's gonna be fun," Dean snorted.

"Go home, kids. Have your sleepover or whatever," Bobby rolled his eyes. "You're not gettin' any work done here anyway."

"Thanks, Bobby!" the two of them yelled. Charlie retrieved her shirt, while Dean walked topless.

"Wanna text Sammy and his boy so we can all camp out in our room? Tell him nothing more than make-outs, you got it?" Charlie narrowed her eyes at her 'big brother'.

"Sure thing, and yes, I got it," he grinned, and pulled out his phone, texting one-handed as his other arm settled around Cas's waist, tugging him closer as they walked.

_You_ _up for a sleepover with Gabe at Charlie's? – _Dean.

_Sure. No more than a make-out, I got it. – _Sam

Clearly the younger Winchester knew the red-head well.

_Invite the others. See you later, bitch. _– Dean.

_Sure thing, jerk. _– Sam.

"He's coming," Dean told the couple beside them, and Charlie grinned.

"You wanna shower off before coming over, Winchester? You kinda stink," she teased.

"You can't talk, Charlie," he covered his nose, and she shoved him.

"I like it," Cas muttered, and his boyfriend flashed him a grin.

"I know you do, baby. But do you wanna take a shower with me?" his eyes sparkled.

"Stupid question," Cas snorted, lips curving into a smile.

X

After a _long _shower and grabbing pyjamas and a change of clothes, Castiel and Dean were knocking on Charlie's door.

"About time," she rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Hope you got it out of your systems, because you will at least be wearing boxers at all times, you understand?"

"Like we'd do stuff with people in the room," Cas wrinkled his nose. "Kiss, maybe."

"Expected that much," Pam snorted, a guy's arm around her waist. He was handsome, with a sweet smile, and damn, the _ass _on that man. Apparently, Cas and Dean's minds were in the same place.

"Have you seen the ass on him?!" Dean hissed.

"Perky as _fuck_," Cas muttered back, and they had to smother their laughter.

"Jesse, I assume," Dean shook his hand, and the guy smiled warmly.

"That's me. Dean and Cas?" he guessed.

"Yep," Castiel nodded, then his eyes took in the room, and he grinned. Blankets and pillows covered the floor. The beds had been pushed to the side.

"We're all camping out on the floor, if that's okay. If you mind, there are two spare beds," Charlie explained.

"Hell no. This will be fun," Pam chuckled.

"Mario Kart tournaments. Couples?" Gabriel asked from his place on the bed beside Sam.

"Me and Cas, Jo and Anna, Pam and Jesse, Sam and Gabriel, Charlie and Gilda? Not gonna work," Dean clicked his tongue. "Only four controllers."

"Brothers on a team?" Sam volunteered. The Novaks shrugged.

"We are gonna _win_," Charlie hummed as she handed out the Wii controllers, complete with the wheels.

"You keep believin' that, Bradbury," Dean gloated. "Mind if I start?"

"Not at all," Sam chuckled. "But you're the one Charlie gets to hit if you win."

"If?" his brother rolled his eyes. "Sammy, do you really have so little faith in me?"

"I just know Jo's lethal with those turtle shells," the younger Winchester chuckled. The game started, and Dean's brow furrowed as he leaned forwards from where he'd sat with his team, on one of the beds. Charlie and Gilda were sat on the edge of a blanket. Jo and Anna were sharing a beanbag, and Pam was curled up in Jesse's lap on the bed. Gabriel was hunching over his controller, golden eyes narrowed.

"Yes!" Charlie yelled as she flew into the lead. Dean swore, aiming a turtle shell. "Winchester, you bastard!"

"Don't hate me 'cause you're losing," he hummed in satisfaction as he sailed past.

"Charlie!" Jo shouted as she slid on a banana skin. The red-head just grinned, her car slamming Pam's off the bridge.

"Asshole!" the brunette yelled as she dropped back to last place.

"I'm trying to _win_!" she hit buttons frantically, but Dean still sped over the finish line with a joyful yell.

"Give," Gabriel grabbed the controller. Gilda wisely let Charlie keep the controller, and Jesse seemed content to let Pam play.

Cas settled in the V of Dean's legs, leaning back against his chest, and the older boy's arms tightened around his waist with a soft smile, watching (with evident amusement, and some competitive insults slung at their opponents) the races.

X

Several hours later, they were all settled in the huge pile of blankets on the floor, legs facing towards the middle and each of them lying outwards like the spokes of a wheel. It wasn't ideal, but it was the best they could do.

"Stop kicking me, jerk!" Sam kicked his brother.

"Bitch!" the elder Winchester kicked him back. "Not my fault you're all gangly and awkward!"

His little brother glared, but pulled his legs back slightly, and there was a universal sigh of relief. Cas was curled up in Dean's arms, way out of the way.

"I'm tired, so I'm gonna go bed," Charlie mumbled. Cas was the only one who saw the wicked grin light up his boyfriend's face as he subtly pulled a black Sharpie out of his pocket.

Cas smothered his laughter as everyone drifted off. They saw a shadow sit up opposite, and Dean sat up to catch his brother's gaze. Almost at the same time, they held up pens.

"Evil," Gabriel whispered.

"Brilliant," Cas laughed quietly. Sam leaned over Pamela while Dean went for Charlie.

"I'm going for the hobo beard," Dean hissed at his brother, trying not to laugh aloud.

"I'm going for a curly moustache," the younger Winchester bit his lip, eyes sparkling and tearing up with suppressed laughter. They did it lightly enough that their victims didn't wake up, and then they sat back with their boyfriends, mock-saluting each other and then lying back down.

"We used to do it to each other. We got it down to a fine art," Dean murmured to Cas, a grin on his face. "Wait till Pam sees her face though."

"She's going to kill you both," the younger Novak chuckled.

"Not if she doesn't have evidence," Dean murmured, and tucked the pen in Jesse's pocket in his tracksuit-bottoms.

"That's just cruel," his boyfriend was laughing though.

"It's cruel if you tell them who it really was," the Winchester winked. "I don't trust people enough to sleep at things like this. Charlie will get revenge. Go to sleep, baby."

"Okay," Castiel was tired enough not to question it now, and curled into him, head burrowing into Dean's shoulder as he turned on his side, curling around the younger student. He smiled softly, pressing a soft kiss to that serious bed-head.

X

Cas woke up as Dean was just slipping out of the door, in jeans and a plain shirt with something in his arms. He got up quietly, pulling on clothes, and followed him out, tracing his steps to the stretch of grass that was between the coffee shop and the main school buildings. He saw now, in the light of the sun-rise, that Dean had been carrying a guitar. Between them, he could hear the soft tune the man was encouraging out of the instrument, and it made him gasp when he began to sing.

"Someone's always coming around here trailing some new kill, say I seen your picture on a hundred dollar bill," the words were quiet but clear in the space between them. "And what's a game of chance to you, to him is one of real skill, so glad to meet you, Angeles ..."

Cas recognised it as Angeles, by Elliott Smith, and he stood in awed silence as the purple sky was streaked with red and gold as the sun rose, the beautiful song weaving its magic. Dean trailed into silence, the last notes fading into silence, and he just watched the sun rise, a smile touching his lips.

"That was beautiful," Cas said, moving forwards. His boyfriend twisted round, still sat on the ground, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm ... I usually ... no one ever follows me, normally," he blushed, cradling the guitar. Castiel came to sit beside him, a hand on his knee.

"I loved it," he said softly. "But ... why would you sneak out?"

"My mum passed away when I was younger," he smiled sadly. "She taught me guitar, and she used to love sunrises. It's my way of remembering her, I guess. Better than visiting some grave, anyway. It feels like she's really here when I do things like this."

"I get it, and I'm sorry for intruding," Cas hadn't realised what it meant to his boyfriend, and went to move away before his wrist was caught in a firm grip.

"No, stay," Dean pulled him back down. "I didn't mean I wanted you to go, Cas."

"It's just ... personal," the blue-eyed student murmured, resting his head on his shoulder and watching the sunrise with his boyfriend. Dean played the tune of the song on the guitar, smiling slightly.

"Will you come with me next time?" he asked quietly when he'd finished and the sky was a glorious, uninterrupted blue. "I understand if you don't ..."

"Of course I will," Cas pressed his lips to his boyfriend's in a gentle, loving kiss, and he felt the smile against his lips. "But now I think we need to get back."

"Yeah, I think so," Dean stood up, offering him a hand that was gratefully accepted. They walked back into the dorms, almost slipping back in unnoticed. Sam was awake though, hazel eyes watching.

"Played guitar for mum?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," his brother nodded, setting the guitar back down.

"Surprised you didn't go home to get the guitar she gave you," Sam said, before lying back down.

"I would have missed the sunrise then," Dean murmured to Castiel. And it made the younger student smile softly as they curled back up in the nest of blankets and pillows.


	8. Chapter 8

** sorry for the delay, I've had this chapter half-written for a while but never got round to finishing it**

x

Somehow, after Charlie and Pamela had gotten over the outrage of their facial art (and nearly decapitated a few people in the process), they found themselves on the way to a karaoke night.

"How did we let you talk us into this again?" Dean asked, eyes twinkling as he looked over at Charlie as they walked into town.

"Because you can _sing_, Winchester," she poked him. "And you owed me for the moustache."

"Sam's just lucky Pam found the sharpie in Jesse's pocket," Dean muttered to Cas, and he laughed. "Didn't help me though, did it?"

"Jackass," Charlie nudged him, overhearing. "So Sam was Pam's artist?"

"Yup," the elder Winchester grinned. "I think Gabriel's proud of him."

"Oh, he is," Cas chuckled, nodding towards the couple where the smaller teen was talking animatedly to his huge boyfriend, a wide grin on his face and a candy bar in his mouth.

"He never stops eating," Gilda shook her head. "How is he not fat?"

"I literally have no idea," Castiel studied his brother, before his eyes widened as they neared the bar hosting the karaoke night. "Ah, shit. Gabriel?"

"Yeah?" the golden-haired trickster turned.

"Is that Lucifer?" Cas's voice quavered slightly.

"As long as he's not with Mike, we should be fine," Gabe reassured him. "Oh, god. You know what he's going to be singing, right?"

"Not ..." his younger brother spluttered with laughter. "Sweet Transvestite?"

"And probably Bohemian Rhapsody," the elder Novak chuckled as they walked in.

"Gabriel, Castiel, thought I heard you outside," a cool voice stated, and icy-blue eyes took in the group they were with. "College friends?"

"Yeah. You singing tonight, Luke?" Gabriel asked casually.

"You know it," his empty expression melted into a smile. "Your boyfriends?"

"This is Dean," Cas smiled up at the elder student.

"And his brother, Sam," Gabriel nudged the larger Winchester. Lucifer smiled at the two of them, his eyes flicking over Sam's huge form and making Gabe's golden eyes narrow slightly.

"Pleasure to meet you. Be lucky you're not meeting my dick of a brother," he said amiably, shaking their hands. "I'm Lucifer, the Devil of the Novaks. Mikey's the fucking saint."

"And Gabriel's the trickster," Balthazar ruffled his brother's hair. "Nice to see you again, Luke."

"Haven't seen you in a while," Anna agreed.

"I swear this whole family is just grabbing a bus to the same college," Lucifer snorted. "I came down this way because I knew at least two of you guys had pitched up here. I didn't know four of you had."

"School's screwed," Gabriel said succinctly, and his elder brother laughed.

"Got that right," they took seats around a table. "You don't mind if I join you, right?"

"Only if you sing Sweet Transvestite," Balthazar chuckled.

"And Bohemian Rhapsody, of course," the ashen-blonde Novak winked.

"Dean, go sing," Cas pushed at him, and the Winchester's mouth fell open.

"On one condition," he glared at his boyfriend. "You sing after."

"Do it, do it!" Charlie yelled, and Castiel scowled but nodded. Dean sighed but got up, signing the sheet before coming back to the table to chug the beer Lucifer had gotten for them.

"Cheers," he gulped it down. Cas went to sign the sheet too, and sat back down, looking resigned as he finished off his beer.

"Liquid fortification," Lucifer chuckled, sliding from his chair as Dean walked up to the stage, his eyes wide like a deer in headlights.

"Runnin', by Adam Lambert," he announced, sounding a little nervous. Then his deep voice began to sing along to the tune, and everyone's jaws dropped. "Steel to my tremblin' lips, how did the night ever get like this? One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down. Bottom of the bottle hits, waking up my mind as I throw a fit, the breaking is taking me down, down, down. ..."

Castiel was sure he hadn't blinked, listening to his boyfriend's husky voice rise and fall with the song.

"Fuck, he can sing," Charlie frowned. "I knew he was singing badly at the garage just to bug me."

Dean smiled when the song finished, and bowed his way off the stage. A few girls (and guys) tried to speak to him, but he just brushed them off until he got back to their table, his arm tightening around Cas.

"Go sing, baby," he winked, and the blue-eyed teenager got to his feet.

"Not fair if you can actually sing," he muttered resentfully, but got to the stage. Dean perked up as 'Shook me All Night Long', by ACDC, began to play.

"She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean, she was the best damn woman that I've ever seen ..." Castiel could sing _well_, Dean discovered. He was sure he was grinning like a love-struck idiot when his boyfriend came off stage and kissed him lightly.

"Didn't do too badly?" he asked shyly.

"People were cheering you, Cas. Of course you didn't. I think it's Lucifer's turn now, though," Dean was grinning as the 'Devil' got to his feet and striding to the stage with the easy confidence of a man who had done something like this before.

He began to sing 'Sweet Transvestite', and he began to dance along with it, his body moving in smooth undulations, his hips swinging.

"He's missing a pole," Sam murmured, his eyes on the dancing Novak, and his boyfriend coughed to cover up his laugh.

"But seriously, where did he learn those moves?" Charlie asked, stunned. "It doesn't sound like your big bro tolerates that sorta thing."

"Leader of the family rebels," Cas nodded at Lucifer. "He's a complete asshole to people he doesn't like, and the most loyal guy if he likes you."

"He's quite hot," Pamela admitted, since Jesse wasn't there. She sat back and winced slightly. Dean didn't miss the movement.

"What's up?" he asked, already suspecting what she'd done. She sighed heavily but twisted around and lifted the hem of her shirt to show off the 'Jesse Forever' now inked there.

"I was a _little _drunk," she defended.

"You're an idiot," Sam snickered.

"Mm, damn. You've got a boyfriend," Lucifer grinned down at her as he took a swig from his beer before turning to head back up there. "My loss."

"Dammit," Pam muttered. "I fucking hate this tattoo."

"Slut," Sam laughed affectionately.

"Opportunist," she sniffed. "Plus, Jesse's boring."

"And you just got his tattoo," Dean chuckled.

"Meh, I can make it work for me. Obviously he's not forever, so why can't his loss be your gain?" she shrugged, grinning. "I fully intend on using that at some point."

"So you're gonna break up with him?" Charlie asked.

"Already did, actually. Forgot to mention it," her gaze returned to the stage where the Novak was singing Bohemian Rhapsody. "So, time to move on."

Ice-blue eyes sparkled as they looked over to the students' table, and he offered Pam a lazy wink.

"Yeah, he also doesn't give a shit about other people, generally," Castiel shrugged. "If you wanted to, he wouldn't care about Jesse."

"Hmm," the brunette met his gaze, and let her lips curve up in a seductive smile.

"I swear, you're most guys' perfect girl, Pam," Dean shook his head, laughing.

"I'm only easy if they're hot," she stated with a grin. "Otherwise they can work for it."

"Ice woman," Charlie nudged her.

"You know it," Pam did a little shimmy.

"Still can't believe you got a tattoo, idiot," Gabriel snickered.

"It will work for me – if people ask me about Jesse, they've been checking me out. Or at least my ass," she shrugged. They returned their attention to the stage where Lucifer was doing some pretty good dancing to 'Bohemian Rhapsody'. He finished the song and bowed off stage, pouting when he found his chair gone. Dean was pretty sure Pam had kicked that thing away first chance she got.

"You can have mine as long as I'll still have a seat," she fluttered her lashes, a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Of course," she got up, letting him sit down, and let out a small yelp when his hands landed on her hips and pulled her back into him so she was perched in his lap. His blue eyes sparkled and she laughed, leaning back into him.

"Shots," he said succinctly, and waved another tray over. Yep, they were gonna have a hangover from Hell tomorrow, Dean decided, and made a mental note to drink water between drinks, fighting the inevitable (he'd heard it worked to keep away hang-overs – guess he'd see).

Then Cas leaned closer, almost on his chair, and Dean's automatically pulled the smaller student into his lap, ignoring the exaggerated eye-rolls.

"Wonder how desperate you get when your drunk, angel?" he murmured into his ear, and felt Cas's laugh. He couldn't help the slight flush that burned his skin when the student leaned back to reply.

"Guess you'll find out," his voice was a husky promise, and Dean eagerly downed his next shot, licking his lips clean. The hang-over would totally be worth it, he decided.


End file.
